


Landing Upon Neverland

by EtherealEssence



Series: The Inevitable [9]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, First Times, Not Anymore, Smut, WOO, cute little virgins, is it bad, long tags huh, my first time writing lengthy proper smut that is posted, ooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy and Peter have finally reached Neverland and the fun can begin. There are sex scenes in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing Upon Neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farocious+beast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farocious%2Bbeast), [Maha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maha).



> So I am a terrible person for having kept you waiting for so long but here it is! Finally. The next instalment in The Inevitable series. There will be sex in this chapter and as its my first time I hope its okay! But if there are any problems just message me and I’d be happy to fix them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Landing upon Neverland Wendy squealed in delight. Once she touched the ground she ran straight for a tree and hugged it as close as possible.

 

"Oh how I've missed this place!"

 

Releasing the tree Wendy twirled to take in the sights around her. She took in the canopy of green above her, the blue stretch of the ocean, the sun-kissed sand. Skipping to the latter she fell to her knees tipped back her head and stretched to capture as much sun as possible.

 

Peter stared unashamedly at his Wendy. Supported by her arms stretched behind her, her back was arched in a smooth curve. Those soft breasts he had felt earlier jutted out of her chest. Growling Peter stalked in her direction. Hearing him Wendy tipped her chin forward watching him under hooded eyes. He stopped only a few feet in front of her. Not moving an inch she took Peter in.

 

"What is it Peter?"

 

A look of innocence came upon her face as she lifted one hand to her chest. Stroking the top of one breast she watched as his eyes followed the movements of her hand. Gracefully she stood up before sauntering over to him. Resting her palms against his chest she pushed her breasts onto her hands. The two globes of flesh were all Peter could keep his eyes on. Wendy smirked letting out a satisfied laugh.

 

Tearing his eyes away from those perfect breasts, Peter scowled at the smirk on Wendy's face. Arching an eyebrow he pulled her close, one hand pleasantly clutching the firm pert little arse and the other stroking the back of her neck.

 

“So my Wendybird is a tease?”

 

Biting her lower lip, her eyes wide she looked the epitome of chastity and virtue.

 

“I don’t know what you mean Peter. I’ve just missed Neverland so badly.”

 

“Is that all you’ve missed bird?”

 

“Well I have missed our swordfights and adventures and games and _chases_.”

 

"Chases?” a grin lit up his face highlighting the golden flecks in his viridian eyes, and the smooth tan of his skin. When the light hit small white marks showed on his flesh, nicks and scars of all the battles and games he partook in. “I say we play a game Wendybird. You run, and if I catch you then you’re mine. Forever. All of you."

 

"What if you don’t catch me?"

 

Peters arrogant laugh filled the warm air. "I'm Peter pan. I **_will_** catch you. Are you sure you want to do this?" the look he sent me was positively sinful and the warm feeling in my stomach grew hotter, more intense. Trembling I nodded my consent, before reaching up and landing the chastest of kisses upon his lips.

 

 

With that I ran.

 

 

 

 

Whirling around I ran straight for the thicket of trees acquainting myself once again with the feel of soil and leaves beneath my bare feet. As Peter laughed and called out to me, not only did his voice caress me but also the branches that had whipped my skin now stroked me, and the hard ground beneath my feet softened. They lit my skin afire and made my need stronger. With every touch I felt my skin burn and I started pushing myself faster and faster. I felt the heat lick at my core and I felt so hot that it grew wetter and wetter. The leaves brushed against my skin like a pair of hands. Like Peters hands.

 

I felt my heart rate pulsing my breath coming in short little pants as I surged forward. Laughing I looked up to see if I could catch a glimpse of Peter, when I lost my footing tumbling to the ground. The trees shook before receding leaving a grass covered clearing. This all having took place as I was falling, I lay on the ground where I had landed, taking in the new environment. Rolling over onto my back I took a needed deep breath closing my eyes.

 

Almost in a matter of seconds after my eyes shut I felt a large weight settle on my midsection. Furiously blinking at the now blinding light I finally focused on the triumphant face of Peter pan. Letting out a sigh I put on a nonchalant expression.

 

"Oh it's only you."

 

The arrogant look faded a little before coming back full force.

 

"I caught you."

 

A sudden yearning appeared to tame that devilish smirk and I struggled to suppress my own grin. Luckily I’ve had years of practice of pretending to look docile and obedient. Putting on an all too familiar mask felt strange in Neverland a place where I never really had to pretend to be anything else. As Peter gazed at me the smirk he so often wore around me slid off his face and a more calculated look came upon his face. Letting down my guard I stared at him in confusion. His long graceful hands came to rest on my face, hesitant and barely touching.

 

“You’re the Wendybird. Something even hook couldn’t tame. Everybody fell in love with you. I… you look so wrong like that. Like a ragdoll. Not like a Wendybird. Don’t do it here. Ever.”

 

My heart stuttered in my chest. I doubt anyone in the last century had heard Peter pan ever say anything like that – so heartfelt, so … caring. Peter was mischievous, arrogant and self-obsessed to the point of danger but I knew then that whether or not anyone else ever saw, he loved me. I realised then that I’d never have to pretend like that ever again. I could be wild and untamed and **free.** Bringing my on hands up to Peter’s I held them in my hands and started to study them intently. I noted how they weren’t soft like that of that god awful Mr. Collins who had in hindsight never worked a hard day at all. Peter’s hands though did not feel like a woman’s but were rough and textured from explorations and battles. Without looking away from them I started speaking.

 

“Everything was always like a game of pretend, where I was supposed to look like a doll. No speaking no games no stories. Just look like… well, that. Be pretty and polite. I haven’t been Wendybird in a really long time. I haven’t breathed so easily in a long time. What you’ve given me Peter, I wont forget. Ever.”

 

My eyes traveled up his golden forearms, passing the twining vines littered with leaves, from his sharp jaw to his wide eyes. A smile crept upon me as I gazed at the dirt streaked face of a boy- no a man that I loved.

 

“I love you Peter.”

 

Lifting myself off the ground our noses brushed till I could feel he heat of his lips against my own. Slowly my eyes drifted shut and I felt a welcoming hand pull me into sleep.

 

 

 

 

I snuggled closer to the warmest pillow I’d ever had. It was a peculiar shape though and I swore I felt leaves tickle me. But oh, I hadn’t slept this properly in a good long time. Waiting for Peter was a long arduous job that took up my nights and then being a lady took up my days. I’d only get to rest in that brief expanse between the two. But that was all over now. Peter had come to rescue me. And Neverland. Ahhh…

 

Neverland. Oh my Lord! Peter and the chase and… I felt a furious blush sweep over me. Sneaking my right eye open a little I squinted at the sight before me. Gold plaine littered with green. Peter’s chest. I was lying on Peter’s chest. All of last night trickled into my mind and my blush darkened further once I realised I had fallen asleep mid-kiss with Peter pan!

 

Snapping my eyes shut I hid my face as if I was just moving in my sleep. I felt mortified. Id finally gotten what I’d been dreaming of and I fall asleep. Last night was very hectic and I must have just crashed from the height of joy I was experiencing. I felt the sudden urge to shake myself silly. I’d not only left home, re-homed mother, returned to Neverland and act like an outlandish hussy but then I’d gone and fallen asleep in the middle of it all.

 

“Wendybird, I know you’re awake.”

 

Nope. I just won’t look up and he’ll think I’m asleep again. Yes. That will definitely work. Suddenly I felt something repeatedly prod my side.

 

“Are you hiding because it’s not a very good spot. Besides I just told you I know you’re awake.”

 

Aggravated at his incessant poking I opened both eyes and scowled. “I was trying to sleep Peter.” With that I shut my eyes and wished the ground would swallow me whole. His melodious laughter only caused me to scowl harder and irked I jolted up and glared at him.

 

“Fine! I am awake now Peter. What is it?”

 

Peter just laid there, arms folded behind him with a soft smirk on his face. His eyes twinkled and shone, much like the second star to the right, which lead us to Neverland.

 

“I missed this Wendy. I missed you.”

 

His voice was quiet, a rarity for such a boisterous person and I knew that Peter wasn’t one for declarations of love. But maybe this was as close as one I may ever get. And I was okay with that.

 

Leaning down I kissed him with all the heat and passion I could. Peter valued actions far more than words and I knew his difficulty expressing himself so maybe I should try telling him how I feel his way.

 

Swinging a leg over his hips I sat on him to get into a better position. Wrapping my arms around him, I felt his arms snake around my waist. Pulling him closer I melted into his embrace molding our bodies into something new. Snaking a hand down between us I felt the contours of his lean chest and started to remove the vines he had used for coverage. Slipping down further my hand explored the smooth stomach with soft fur just like mine. My fingers twined with his darker trail of downy hair leading into a cutting V that had me quivering and clenching through the slick I had produced. Instead of slipping below the pants Peter wore I felt the little bubble of nervousness arise.

 

Palming his hard heat I bit my lip. I’d often dreamt of touches from a man and experiencing the pleasure and now I finally had the chance with the only person I wanted to do it with and I was scared of ruining it. Peter must have sensed my unease and broke away from our passionate kiss. Panting he brushed back my hair that was becoming matted with sweat from exertion, heat and passion.

 

“Wendy do you – are you sure? About doing this?” his voice was hoarse and deep along with an underlining concern that had the heat inside me burning just a little more bright. The fact that he cared enough to ask reassured me we would be fine but I voiced my worry anyway.

“I’m nervous that I will do something wrong and you won’t want me anymore.” His laughter broke through my fears and I swatted at him infuriated that he would laugh at me like this.

 

“Wendy, Wendy.” Getting ahold of my wrists he held them above my head before lowering me to the ground. Placing his body above mine his legs straddled my waist while one hand kept my arms from beating him. His free hand stroked my face as he continued. “I am not laughing at you. You are my Wendybird and yes, I am the only one allowed to laugh at you but that’s not why I’m laughing now. I will always want you. I have wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you when you told those amazing stories about me. All true by the way,” he added with a wink, “And then I didn’t even know I could want in this way, but you changed me. You made me this and gave me these feelings. So I will always want you because you are the only reason I will ever feel like this.”

 

A beatific smile graced my lips and I felt myself flush and preen t his response. His unfettered reply was enough to have me want to tackle and smother him in my arms clutching him to my chest. He made me feel so warm inside but the heat that had been burning soon took hold once again as I felt the body lined so innocuously against my own.

 

His long fingers, which had been soothing, and stroking my face began to drift down my neck following an invisible line all the way to the dip in my chest. His fingers stopped at the beginning of dress before tugging at it. Shifting back he bunched the hem of my dress and glanced at me. Nodding my assent to his silent question I felt him dragging the soft material up my body revealing more and more ivory skin to his jade eyes. His fingers were so very careful and I gasped as the material rasped against my sensitive nipples. Lifting up my head and releasing my wrists momentarily Peter threw off my dress before returning to his previous position. He began trailing his fingers along my neck caressing my skin as he went along learning where I gasped and arched and where I silently shuddered. Moving along it became clear he was frustrated at having to use only one hand and that it was prohibiting him.

 

“Keep your hands here. I want to meet this new Wendy.”

 

With that he dragged his hands down from my wrists to the peaks of my breasts. From thereon out his fingers danced along my heated flesh mapping the dips and curves, the rolls and edges. He pinched and rubbed, kissed and bit marking his way along my body as though in a feral claim of me. That Wendy belonged to Peter and no one else. This excited me further because I realised the truth of it. I wasn’t my fathers or even my mothers. I was Peters. And he was mine.

 

Keening I let out a ragged breath as Peter licked a stripe from my bellybutton towards the thatch of tawny curls surrounding my flower. Peters gaze flickered up his eyes alight with mischief and his mouth in a carnal smile. His trademark smirk promised me the desire I yearned for along with more than I could have anticipated. With that he descended.

 

Nuzzling my flesh his tongue probed through my hair to find my soaked slit. Curiously Peter moved his way through my legs to explore at this new place he had never seen. He began stroking softly as though it would damage me to go rougher and slowly spread apart my lower lips. His quickened breath and surprised gasp made me blush and grin at the wondrous look I imagined his face would look like. Hesitantly Peter poked a finger from the joining of my lips and down into my flower.

 

This journey elicited a sharp cry and jolts from my body as he brushed against my pearl and then pressed it. He threw me a quick grin to ascertain all was good before returning to his expedition into my flower. His finger circled my pearl twice before moving along and then sinking into me. Panicked he yanked it out before looking at me while I shook with laughter. Suppressing my giggles I brought one hand down from I where I held them above my head and grasped Peters hand.

 

“Like this.”

 

I pushed one of my own fingers within my body before pulling out and then pushing two in. Taking them out Peter took my hand in his and brought it to his face. Curiously he licked my fingers before sucking them both clean in his mouth and returning them to their previous position. Then without warning he bent down and **_devoured_** me.

 

Licking sucking biting, Peter was relentless, not stopping except to take short raspy breaths and then retuning before I had even realised he had stopped. This onslaught felt as though it happened for hours as I writhed beneath him. Peter became skilled quick enough and used his advantage over me. I thrashed under his long tongue as it reached spots I hadn’t touched inside me. His wriggling fingers created a tempo with hi tongue and they danced inside me as I felt the heat burning inside me – threatening to swallow me and dragging my hands down to grip Peters hair in my fists I arched my back and cried my ecstasy into the night as I felt the heat and passion that had been building since the night before finally erupt.

 

Letting go of the death grip I had held onto Peter’s hair with I loosened my clamped thighs from around Peter’s head and felt my body go slack.

Taking deep heaving breaths my chest rising and falling with great effort I felt sheepish at my reaction. The mewls and whimpering noises I made coupled with my begging and then that scream as I all but strangled Peter and attempted to make him bald… well it was…

 

“Wendy – ” Peters voice was raw and awe filled. Tilting my head I saw Peters face shiny with my essence but what drew my attention most was the pride and wonder Peter wore his grin with. “You were – that was amazing!”

 

Laughing I took in a deep breath before reaching for Peter and drawing him into a hug.

 

“Yes that was amazing. Because of you.” Biting my lip I peppered his face with kisses leaving little fluttering promises of my love and appreciation. Pushing Peter back I began kissing my way down his chest and slowly pulled his pants down. His cock sprung to attention and I stumbled; startled at the sight of it. Shyly I reached out to touch the thick head and the glistening pearly liquid. Swiping it up I brought it to my nose and smelt it. Then bringing it to my lips I darted out my tongue to taste it. While bitter it didn’t taste horrific and had a slightly sweet taste to it. I wonder if what the ladies in the countryside had said was true and that a mans gift was better tasting when he ate sweet fruits.

 

Breaking away from my musings I clasped a hand around his length and started to move it as I had heard from gossip but it wasn’t very smooth. Then an idea hit and I reached towards my flower and gathered my essence onto my hands making sure they were slick. Resuming my previous motion my hand glided along Peters length and I heard him moan. Smiling I gripped him a bit tighter not noticing before Peter’s hand lurched to mine and his pained look made me stop.

 

“Oh I hurt you didn’t I? I’m so sorry Peter I just,”

 

“Wendybird it was just too tight. Here.”

 

Wrapping his hand around mine he slowly moved them up and down. Peter soon began speeding up and I pressed my free hand against his stuttering hip.

 

“Wait, I umm want to try something.”

 

Removing Peter’s hand I lowered my face till it was level with his length. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth and licked at the tip. Holding the base I made to kiss his gift and began to suck and twist it when that had a better response from him. Winding his hands in my hair he began to slowly push into my mouth. A rhythm was formed and I sucked with every push listening to Peters responding noise, whether it was a breathy moan or a throaty gasp I tried to commit them all to memory. The best noise Peter made was when I pushed myself further down his length. His startled cries and begging made the gagging worthwhile. After a few attempts it became slightly easier to do and Peters noise level increased largely to my joy. He had brought me so much bliss I wanted to give him everything I could so he could experience the same.

 

His hips began to move faster no longer shallow thrusts but deeper searches and I wanted him to feel the release I did. I also found a dark desire for Peter to use me like this. To push and push deeper into me, pounding me with his love. Locking eyes with Peter I tried to convey my approval and desire for this. I pushed my love and tried to swallow him further.

 

Peter got the hint and began to let go. Gripping my hair he began to move me up and down his length my spit helping the process. Too soon Peter began to thrust faster and then with one final thrust he erupted in my throat clenching my hair in his fists. He looked so magnificent like that his head thrown back as he howled his release to Neverland and it was as if the ground beneath us was shaking in time with Peters ecstasy.

 

Pulling out of my mouth he dropped to his knees beside me. Furtively trying to swallow everything I brought a hand up to clean up the spittle and fluid that had escaped and wiped it on the ground beneath us.

 

“Oh Wendy… I don’t even know how to describe it… Your mouth wrapped around me like that so red and shiny and your eyes so big and round only for me – just for me my wendybird.” His voice was breathy and I felt myself shiver at the sound of it.

 

Taking hold of me we lay down with my back against his chest his hands drawing patterns over my naked flesh. His length was nestled between my cheeks and I could not feel happier in that moment. Slowly his hands drifted to separate parts of my body. One began playing with my nipples, pinching and twisting them while the other sought out my flower hidden under my curls. Moaning I bucked against his body, clenching around his nimble fingers.

 

Twisting to face him I lay down on the ground pulling him on top. Reaching down I grasped his length and held it at my entrance. Peter braced himself on his elbows hovering above me. He looked at me with dirt streaks on his cheeks, faint scars glistening in the light and I nodded my consent.

 

Peter led his length to my opening and started to push it in. I felt a slight discomfort at this new feeling and a twinge of pain as Peter went a little too fast but on the whole I just felt full. It was a strange feeling and holding Peter’s shoulders to keep him still I gradually got used to it.

 

As he began to move I felt small tingles start to run through me. Sinking back into me I moaned feeling the heat and passion begin to build once again. I started to rock my hips in time with his thrusts feeling Peter touch places inside of me I'd never reached. He bumped my pearl continuously as he sunk all the way in sending sparks shooting through me every time.

 

Growling Peter thrusts became faster less slow and unhurried more brutal and fast paced. Nonetheless it was still extremely sensual and I felt the beginnings of another orgasm. Gripping Peters back I began to cry out my pleasure lost in the feelings Peter had awoken.

 

Peters thrusts soon slammed into me at an unforgiving pace before with one final thrust he plunged as deep as he could releasing his gift within me. His guttural exclamation echoed all over Neverland. Panting he grinned down at me and then at a sudden realisation, frowned.

 

"You didn't feel it again did you?" Shaking my head he pulled his length out of my flower replacing them with his fingers once again. A look of concentration covered Peters face as he began to twist and move inside me. Utilising his other hand he began to play with my breasts squeezing and massaging.

 

Leaning down he sucked a nipple into his mouth biting and bruising the flesh. The extra stimulation had me arching into him our bodies flush and wet as open mouthed I silently screamed my pleasure to the heavens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.


End file.
